


Palpatine's Drunk Mistake

by AlcorUzukaze



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, He blames Plaguies, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Palpatine Has A Daughter, Palpy is a daddy, This is a Sith Lord here, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcorUzukaze/pseuds/AlcorUzukaze
Summary: There has only been one-time Sidious could remember being drunk. He was thirty-nine and he went to a party to create connections that he would use for his rise to the chancellorship, and he does not remember what happened after the party started. All he knows is that he woke up in a hotel bed alone with a hangover. One thing he knows, he blames Plagueis, even if he’s dead.
Relationships: (past tense), Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Palpatine's Drunk Mistake

Palpatine’s Drunk Mistake

Ch 1: First Encounter

**29 BBY or 3 years after the Phantom Menace**

* * *

“Speaking”

**“Vocoder/Hologram Speaking”**

‘Thinking’

_“Thought communication”_

* * *

**There has only been one-time Sidious could remember being drunk. He was thirty-nine and he went to a party to create connections that he would use for his rise to the chancellorship, and he does not remember what happened after the party started. All he knows is that he woke up in a hotel bed alone with a hangover. One thing he knows, he blames Plagueis, even if he’s dead.**

* * *

**I do not own Star Wars, only the Original Charaters, Zena Dova; Master Gree…**

* * *

“Thank you once again for inviting me on tour of your prestigious Jedi Temple, Master Yoda.” The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Sheev Palpatine, said. Although mentally he was thinking of where to put everything when he exterminated the Jedi.

‘I think I’ll put my personal library there, and in the room of fountains, I think I’ll keep a Jedi eating pet. Oh, I almost pity the poor sap who has to take care of such a beast, almost.’ He mentally pointed out to himself as he looked around. He had been following Yoda since an hour prior and were now near the training area for padawans.

“Give tour, glad I was, your Excellency.” The green grandmaster, due to his short height, he had to walk a little faster than he was normally content with, but that didn’t bother him. He made sure to make a good showing of the Jedi Order.

*Tap Tap Tap* Suddenly, as the Chancellor turned a corner, a Padawan slammed into him seemingly in a rush. He did not fall but the padawan fell on the ground with a small “Oof.”

* * *

‘I’m late, I’m late, I’m late, I’M LATE!’ A padawan thought to themselves as they ran in the corridors, trying to make their way to the training grounds. They had stayed up longer then intended and had overslept. Their master was out on a mission, so they secured her a temporary teacher. ‘Master Gree is going to be so mad when he gets back.’ A green skinned Twi’lek came to mind. Unfortunately, due to their preoccupied mind, they did not see Yoda turn the corner ahead of them and slammed into a figure wearing red and gold.

“Oof.” The padawan said as they fell to the floor, they looked up. ‘Who did I…THE CHANCELLOR? Oh, bantha spit, I’m so dead.’ The padawan began mentally writing their will as Palpatine looked down at them curiously. “I am so, so, so, sorry your excellency, I was late and I wasn’t looking where I was going, and I was running and now I’m probably going to be executed for assaulting the most powerful man in the galaxy.”

Palpatine was surprised, nobody had gotten the jump on him like that before, except for his late master Plagueis. He began mentally berating himself for letting his guard down for but a moment. He looked down at the Padawan that attempted to spew forth many apologies, and them saying something about being executed for assaulting him and studied their features. Human, female, slightly pale skin, red hair, brown eyes and about 5 foot four. She had freckles resting on her face and a padawan braid on her right side. On that same side, she had a ponytail draped over her shoulder. Judging by her voice and youthful appearance he estimated her to be in her early to mid-teens. But the Darkside started chattering excitedly when he ran into her. He wondered what the Darkside had in mind, a new tool, or maybe even an apprentice. But the odd thing was he felt a connection, he hadn’t felt to anyone before, the closest was to his biological family, and even then, it didn’t feel correct. He filed away this information so he could look up this new potential recruit later.

“It is quite alright.” Palpatine smiled, force he hated that grandfatherly smile. “No harm done, and you were in a rush.” Palpatine looked over at Yoda who either had his eyes closed in thought or was napping. He was not sure. “What is your name young Jedi?”

“M-M-M-M-My N-N-N-Name, Your Excellency?” A nod, “A-A-Ah, I’m Zena Dova, I’m 15 years old.” She bowed her head in relief, she wasn’t going to die today. Weirdly enough, she felt a connection to the Chancellor, one very odd to her.

‘Dova, where have a heard that name before?’ Palpatine thought to himself, before filing it away for further investigation. “You know, young lady, I surprised to see two lightsabers on your belt.” Her face lit up in recognizing.

“O-Oh, the Jedi have many different combat styles, I seem to have take after Jar Kai the best after experimenting. But you’re right, very few Jedi constantly use two blades. I’m actually on my way to train with Master Malicos, in Jar Kai, as my Master is out on a mission.”

“Well then don’t let me keep you any longer.” He waved his hand, as she realized that she was still late and took off running.

“Hmm, interesting padawan, she is.” Yoda finally said after just standing there for the past five minutes. “Continue, we shall?” Palpatine just nodded as he started at the retreating form of Zena.

* * *

“Where were you?” A voice rang out as soon as Zena entered the training room. Standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed was Jedi Master Taron Malicos. His dual curved lightsabers attached to his belt.

“I’m sorry Master Malicos, I spent most of the night studying material from the library and overslept. Malicos sighed as he pinched his nose. “I’m doing this because I owed your Master a favor, the least you can do is show up on time.”

“I’m sorry.” Zena said bowing her head. “Don’t let it happen again. Now let’s begin.” She nodded her head and took her stance, activating her two purple blades. Malicos activated his two yellow blades in response.

* * *

“I hope you had a wonderful time touring the Jedi Temple your excellency.” Mas Amedda said, greeting Palpatine in his office.

“Yes, it was very, enlightening.” Palpatine tented his hands as he closed his eyes in thought, sitting at his desk.

“Ameda, send word for my private investigator, I would like to make a call to him.” Amedda was quick to obey. “Right away sir.” Ameda pulled up some information and punched it into his holophone, before placing it on Palpatine’s desk. The call began to ring before being picked up in the second ring. He quickly made his way out.

“What is you wish, Lord Sidious.” At this point Palpatine had draped his cloak around his body and his hood over his head and took his true role as the Sith Master. A masked male Iktochi bowed their head to Sidious.

“I want you to investigate someone, find out everything about them.” The investigator nodded his head. “Yes sir, all I need is a name and basic description.” Sidious grinned at this before giving a description.

“Her name is Zena Dova, she is currently a Jedi padawan, Age 15, red hair, and carries two lightsabers, rather then the standard one. Is that enough information?” He drawled out, using that tone to put a little fear into the recipient.

“Yes sir, I shall have all her information ready for you in one month’s time.” Sidious growled at this. “A little long, don’t you think?”

“My apologies, milord, it is just that acquiring information on a specific jedi will take more time then normal, due to secrecy.” Sidious had a frown on his face but conceded the point. “Yes, I suppose you are right, do this for me and I will handsomely reward you for it.”

“Yes sir.” The communication cut out, as Palpatine took off the cloak and hid it in his desk, making his way to the door.

‘Who are you Zena Dova?’ He quietly thought to himself.

* * *

**Three guesses about who Zena Dova is, and the first two don’t count.**

**I basically had this idea when I was looking up Darth Siren as a potential name for another fanfic, pulling up a picture of a Serena Palpatine. When I looked, I only saw two fanfic’s where Palpatine had a daughter. I hope I didn’t disappoint.**


End file.
